Mitsuko Fujita
Mitsuko Fujita ('' ふじたミツコ, ''Fujita Mitsuko) ''is a comic relief character in the series. She is an Jounin level Kunoichi from Konohagakure, a recent member of Squad 11 and is a member of the Fujita clan. Background Mitsuko grew up on her clan property which was located just out side the village. Like most other children she played and attended the academy. Being the only daughter of the clan leader, she was next in for this position. Mitsuko and her father were very close when she was younger. Mitsuko idolized her father as Ozaki, her father, cherished her. One day after returning home from the academy sometime just after her 8th birthday, only to find all her clan members and even the Hokage in the main hall of the clan property. From there she was taken to a private room in the house were she was informed that her father had committed treason and abandoned the village, her along with it. She was heart broken. After a while mitsuko got over the heartbreak and became mad at her father. She wouldn't forgive him. From that day on she began to smile and never stopped. She trained and work hard to be were she is now and even though she isn't the strongest or smartest she still tries. Personality Mitsuko is very caring towards others, though people tend to be weiry around her as she is hot-headed with a short temper. Mitsuko doesnt think twice about beating someone up if they mess with her or anyone she cares deeply about. She is very indepentent, strong willed and brave. She will stand up for anyone who tries to hurt her friends, no matter who her opponent might be. She helps and supports anyone who needs her in a way thats almost motherly. If someone needs to be told something, Mitsuko is often straight to the point about it and isn't afraid to speak her mind, giving her a little bit of a 'blunt' personality. Mitsuko has demonstrated to be extremely stubborn, to the point of arguing even if she knows she is wrong. On missions, Mitsuko stops goofing around and puts her all into the mission. She is willing to sacrifice her life for those she cares about. She has shown no arrogance or over confidence in her abilities and is often modest. Appearance Mitsuko is taller then average and has very similar eyes to her father - Dark purple iris. She has creamy coloured hair that is tied into a long pony-tail and a fringe that covers her eyes completely. She has a solid build as she is a taijutsu user. Mitsuko's chunin outfit consists of a short, long-sleeved purple sweet-heart neck lined shirt with a light purple skirt that sways to her left side, she wears a dark sash around her waist. She wears over the knee blue boots with bandage wrapping on her right side along with elbow high gloves. Mitsuko's Shippuden attire is a short, black skirt with one slit on either side and a fujita clan symbol on the front. She wears a tight, purple shirt, which leaves her arms, back and a section of her breasts exposed. Underneath that she is seen with a darker coloured under shirt with a sleeve on her right arm. The forehead protector is placed on her mid back on the darker coloured undershirt. She has blue, boots that go mid way on her thigh. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Mitsuko wears the standed Konoha flak jacket and standed shinobi sandals. Mitsuko does'nt wear a forehead protector with this outfit either. Abilities Nature Trasformation As a member of the Fujita clan, Mitsuko possesses the kekkei genkai: Meikaieiji. This is a dojutsu (Pupil technique) that naturally occurs in the Fujita clan. Meikaieiji is the ability to see physical restrictions of others. Similar to the Byakugan but rather then observing chakra pathways, Meikaieiji observes bone mass, tendons and muscles. Mitsuko has proven to be highly skilled in Wind Release Techniques, using her fan as a means to fight. Other Abilities Mitsuko doesnt specialise in anything in particular, but she has demonstrated to be highly skilled at taijutsu, having shown to be advanced in many high skilled techniques. She has even proved that even girls can become taijutsu users. Because of Mitsuko's body build, strength is another advantage she has. She has over powered many strong shinobi such as Guy and Asuma. Mitsuko's usual weapons are her fan and kusari. She prefers to use these over her ninjutsu, but if necessary, she will combine both, creating an even stronger attack. Status Trivia *Mitsuko's name means "Prodigy child". This may mean how quickly she went up in ranks and her high stats fo her age. *Accoring to the anime: **Mitsuko's hobbies are shoji and drawing. **Mitsuko wishes to fight Ozaka Fujita. ** Mitsuko favourite food is sushi and noodles, while her lease favourite food is octopus ** Mitsuko's favourite phrases are "''This is how i roll" and "Go suck a potato" ** Mitsuko has completed 79 official missions in total: 15 D-rank, 20 C-rank, 17 B-rank, 14 A-rank, 4 S-rank. *Mitsuko always wears a forehead protecter on her back. *Mitsuko has a habbit of naming her jutsu with extreamly lame names. *Mitsuko covers her eyes with her hair as she doesnt like to be seen with the same eyes as her father. *Mitsuko hung around Choji and Shikamaru when she was a child and continues to this day. Reference *Narupedia *Wikipedia Category:Characters